Final Battle
by nikki-browneyes
Summary: The Hood has had enough of IR and employs a higher force to help him get their secrets. A Charmed & Thunderbirds crossover. Please R&R. COMPLETE reposted after making a couple of minor corrections to ch3 story. Format also redone.
1. Introduction

Introduction

In my story the Hood received his power of hypnotism from another person as a gift to help him in his quests (please don't get mad). If other writers believe that he got them on his own, then I am sorry for the change. I believe he got them on his own too, but it didn't fit in with the story.

For readers who have never heard of or watched Charmed, here is a short synopsis.

Charmed is about three good sisters who inherit magical powers a few months after their Grandmother dies. These powers have been passed on through generations of women in their family.

They use these powers to fight and to protect innocents from Warlocks, bad witches and other evil beings.

In my story, the witches are (from eldest to youngest). Piper, who has the power to freeze objects and people, and has the power to blow up things. She is married to Leo (their Whitelighter) and has a son, Wyatt, who also has powers. Phoebe who is next in line has the power of Levitation and Premonition. And last but not least is Paige who is half witch half whitelighter. She has the power of telekinesis, the power to Orb (turn to monocles and travel fast to different places), change her image and the power to heal good people. Piper and Phoebe are half witches, half-mortal.

Leo (Who I mentioned earlier) died during WWII and is now a Whitelighter. He is the sister's guardian angel. He watches out for them and informs them of any new demon attacks. He has the power to orb, change his image, levitate and he has the power to heal good people.

In addition, just incase you ask, innocents are good people or in some cases, creatures who the witches help. I hope that's cleared up a few things and not confused you more.

Spells used in this fic are borrowed from the Charmed series and will be returned.

If you have any questions email me and I will try to answer them.

Oh yeah and a special thank-you to my beta - readers TheCaptain3 and Lady Viva. You have been a big help.

Ok, on with the story..


	2. Brothers and sisters

Disclaimer: I do not own Thunderbirds or it's characters and I do not own Charmed or its characters or powers either. However, I wish I did own the Thunderbirds characters especially Virgil and I wish that I did have the Charmed ones powers, especially telekinesis and the power to freeze. Spells borrowed from Charmed Tv programme. Don't worry I'll give them back once I have finished so they can carry on fighting warlocks.

* * *

2027 Over the Pacific

"Man, that was one hard rescue mission. So many people had to be rescued. I think that I'll take a dip in the pool when we get home," Gordon said to Virgil.

"Oh, stop complaining, Gordon," Scott said over the radio. "We've had harder rescues than this; anyway, it will be late by the time we get home, too late to go swimming."

"Like that's ever stopped him before," Virgil interrupted.

Gordon gave Virgil an evil stare. " Scott's right; maybe it is too late for a swim; I am feeling a bit tired; perhaps after the debriefing, I'll go straight to bed."

"You shouldn't be tired at your age, that's Scott's job" Virgil made one last adjustment to his controls, then settled back in his seat and winked at Gordon "I mean he is getting old."

"Hey" Scott shouted. "I'm not that old. Anyway; Virg, you're not that far behind me in the "getting old" department." Scott paused while Gordon laughed at their banter. "I'm reaching the island now," Scott continued. "Switching frequency now to get clearance to land; speak to you later, guys."

"Ok Scott, see you soon," With that, Virgil closed the communications console and turned his concentration back to piloting Thunderbird 2.

* * *

Meanwhile in his Temple, the Hood was pondering on his next move.

Those fools at International Rescue. One day I'll get their secrets and that day will be soon. Nevertheless, I cannot do it on my own anymore. I need a more powerful force on my side.

An evil smile crossed the Hood's face.

My next plan will not fail me. International Rescue will fall and the world will be at my disposal.

* * *

2003 San Francisco

"The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free, The power of three will set us free." The three women chanted repeatedly.

Just as the last word was spoken, the demon exploded.

"Great." Paige sighed "Doesn't this job get any easier? That demon was hard to vanquish; he was just so fast." She turned to Piper. "Thank goodness for your power to freeze." She then looked down and sighed again. "Another item of clothing ruined by demon blood."

"Ah, stop complaining, Paige," Phoebe interjected. "You'll get used to the job and the stained clothes; just give it time."

Paige looked at Phoebe as they exited the dark alley onto the main street. "Don't get me wrong, guys. I love the craft; it's just I don't know maybe I'm just tired."

Piper turned to Paige. "Paige, you're young you shouldn't be tired."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed. "Piper should be the one that's tired; I mean, she is older."

"Hey, I'm not that much older," Piper interrupted.

Phoebe smiled and continued with what she was saying. " I hadn't finished, Piper. I was going to say that you also have a baby to take care of and a husband that gets paged from the Elders at all hours of the night, so naturally you would be more tired"

"Ok, I'll let that "older" comment slide" Piper said while smiling. "Anyway, this demon hunting is far from over, we still have to find the priestess who sent that demon to us."

Paige looked disappointed. "I'm guessing that means that we're going to pull an all nighter."

"You guessed right," Piper answered.

Just as her sister spoke, Phoebe bumped into a man rushing to his car. " Oh, sorry," the gentleman said in a deep husky voice.

"No problem." Phoebe said with a smile.

The man got into his car and drove off. As soon as the car turned off at the end of the street, Phoebe noticed a wallet on the ground. She picked it up, opened it and looked at the ID; the wind lightly blew her Blondie brown hair, she closed her eyes and immediately she got a premonition.

"What is it?" Paige asked once Phoebe opened her eyes, "What did you see?"

"I'm not quite sure what it means" Phoebe answered. "I saw three men in blue, wearing different colour sashes; we were there, too, and we were all standing in front of a bald headed man with weird glowing eyes. It was like we were transfixed."

"What, another demon?" Piper asked.

"Maybe," Phoebe answered. "When we get home, we'll have to look him up in the Book of Shadows."

"And what about the three men?" Paige asked while tucking her red hair behind her ears.

Phoebe looked at her sisters. "I think I've just seen our next innocents." She then looked down at the ID. "Jeff Tracy," Phoebe read in a whisper.


	3. A few spells

2003 San Francisco/ The Halliwell Household

"Phoebe, where are you?"

"Up in the attic."

Piper and Paige made their way up to the attic. There they found Phoebe flipping through the pages of their spell book 'The Book of Shadows.'

Phoebe looked up from the book. "I can't find anything on that man with the glowing eyes in the book. But I did find a spell to bring the Priestess to us and I've also got a vanquishing spell."

"Great," Paige replied. "So let's get it over and done with, then we can get back to our normal lives."

Piper rolled her eyes as she heard faint baby cries. "Our lives are never normal Paige. You should know that by now." She then turned and yelled for husband. "LEO, LEO."

In front of her, a stream of blue lights appeared. The blue light formed into her husband holding their child.

"Don't worry; I heard him crying" Leo said while looking down at their baby.

"Good." Piper smiled "Look, I need you to go and take Wyatt. Leave the house. We're going to summon the Priestess and vanquish her. But I don't want Wyatt here. Just incase something goes wrong."

"Sure, don't worry, he'll be safe with me." Leo bent down, kissed his wife and disappeared in the same blue light that he appeared in.

"Ok." Piper turned to her sisters. "Let's get this show on the road."

The girls set up three crystals on the floor while Paige held onto the fourth.

Phoebe turned to her sisters. "Ready?"

"Ready," the two replied in unison.

* * *

2027 The Hood's Temple

Deep within the Hood's temple, the Hood and a sinister looking man were having a heated discussion about the Hood's plan.

The sinister man stroked his beard. "I gave you power and yet you still fail in your quest of getting International Rescue's secrets."

"I know, Master," the Hood replied. "And I am sorry that I have failed. Nevertheless, I must admit I need extra help."

"What kind of help?"

The Hood straightened in his chair. "Maybe an extra power?"

"I do not think that you can handle an extra power"

"But Master."

"SILENCE!" the Master shouted. "I will not give you an extra power, but I can give you an ally to help you."

"What kind of ally?"

"A powerful ally, a Dark Priestess. She can help you in your fight, but be warned: she does have the tendency to do things her way. She can do much more than send International Rescue on fake missions."

The Hood looked down guiltily. "Yes, Master, but how can I find her, how can I get in touch with her?"

"You don't, but together we have the power to do so do. We will have to do a séance. As to how you can find her, well.."

The Hood looked eager. "Yes, Master?"

"She is from the past. 2003 to be exact."

"Why from the past? If she is a Dark Priestess, wouldn't she be around today?" The Hood looked confused.

"No, she is not around today. Three powerful witches called the Charmed Ones vanquished her in the year 2003. We can bring her back to life, but we must do it soon before it is too late, for it was on this day that they killed her." The Master reached for his case, pulled out a pen and paper and wrote down the spell. After he was finished, he handed it to the Hood. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Master," The Hood replied.

They began their chant.

"Dark Priestess, We seek your guidance. We ask you to commune with us, and move among us."

* * *

2003

Back in the Halliwell household, the sisters began their chant.

"Dark Priestess, We seek you. We ask the spirits to bring you forth to us, and move among us."

A whirlwind blew within the Halliwell household and into the attic near to where the girls were standing. Once it settled by the three crystals, a figure of a tall woman wearing a black and red robe appeared. Paige quickly set down the fourth crystal to activate the force field, encaging the Priestess.

"HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME HERE, WITCH? I WILL KILL YOU!" The Priestess bellowed.

"I don't think that you're in any position to do that." Paige answered while joining her sisters.

They began to chant again.

"Powers of light, Magic of right. Cast this fligh."

Before they could finish their spell, the Dark Priestess disappeared in a flash of light.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, confused.

"I guess we vanquished her." Paige answered with a smile.

"No," Piper stated. "We didn't finish the spell and plus there was no bang."

Paige sighed. "Does there have to be a bang?"

"YES," Piper and Phoebe answered in unison.

* * *

2027

The temple shook; a whirlwind appeared and formed into the figure of the Dark Priestess.

"WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME HERE?"

The Hood spoke up. "We have just saved you from death, by the Charmed Ones."

The Dark Priestess looked around suspiciously. "For that I am grateful. Where am I?"

It was the Master's turn to speak. "It's not the matter of where you are, but when you are."

The Priestess turned to him. He continued, "You are in the year 2027."

"You obviously didn't bring me here just save me from the Charmed Ones." The Priestess squinted her eyes at them. "So you must want something?"

"Indeed I do." The Hood acknowledged. "I need your help and Powers to destroy an organisation."

"What's in it for me?" The Priestess asked.

"I'll help you kill the witches." The Hood replied with an evil grin.


	4. How?

Again thank you to my beta - readers Lady Viva and TheCaptain3.

* * *

2003

"I still don't understand how she disappeared. The crystals are meant to stop her from teleporting," Phoebe stated.

Piper turned to Phoebe "Pick up one of the crystals. You could get a premonition from them as to what happened."

Phoebe picked up the crystal. As soon as she stood up straight, she began to get a premonition. It lasted longer than any other premonition she ever had.

"What did you see?" asked Piper.

Phoebe held her head. "Um, I had flashes of previous demons that we have vanquished. Then I saw the Dark Priestess. She was with one of the men in blue uniform that I saw in my premonition earlier. They were in San Francisco, I am sure of it. However, it looked a bit different."

"Different?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I saw buildings that I didn't recognise. And building's that should be there were gone."

As Phoebe moved towards the book, the pages began to turn by themselves.

Paige jumped. "I hate it when it does that."

"Don't worry Paige." Piper laughed. "It's just Gram's way of showing us that she's watching over for us."

Phoebe smiled. "I wonder what Gram's wants us to do now?"

They all gathered around the Book of Shadows. Phoebe was the first to frown at the page chosen. "This is the spell to move ahead in time; it has nothing to do with the situation we are in."

Phoebe closed the book. As soon as she did this, the book flipped open again to the same page.

Phoebe looked towards the heavens while closing the book. "We don't need to go into the future. The last time we did that I got burned at the stake."

The book flipped open again to the same page. But this time with force.

"I guess she means business," sighed Paige.

Phoebe's face turned into one of confusement. "I thought this spell disappeared. It could only be used once, which we already did."

Piper shrugged. "I don't know, how it came back. I guess it's the Elder's doing." She turned from the book towards Phoebe. "Do you want to do this?"

Phoebe looked down. "I guess so. But we don't know what date or year to go to."

Paige picked up a piece of paper and a pen. She thought for a while and then began writing. Folding the paper she closed her eyes and recited the spell. " Send me a sign of the date I need to know. For to the future we must go."

The other two sisters stared at Paige with smirks on their faces. Paige opened her eyes and saw them. "What? It's the best I could come up with on short notice." Once Paige had said this, a piece of paper dropped from out of nowhere. "Ha, the spell worked," she opened the paper and read the date. "Ok, let's do this."

They gathered round a small table with a bowl in the middle. Phoebe began to add ingredients to the bowl while Paige grabbed a match and struck it against a matchbox. She lit the piece of paper while they all recited the spell.

"Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, We send you this burning sign, In another place and time."

In a glow of light, the three sisters disappeared.


	5. 2027

2027 

"Calling International Rescue, Calling International Rescue."

Alan intercepted the call. "This is International Rescue, What is your emergency?"

"International Rescue, my name's Roy Maddock I'm chief of the San Francisco fire department. There is a fire in an apartment building. My department is trying to keep the fire under control and have managed to get most of the people out but a few remain inside the basement of the building as that section is sealed off. We have no way of getting to them."

"Ok," Alan replied. " I'll need your location."

Back on Tracy Island, the eyes on Alan's portrait began to flash.

Jeff began his usual ritual of opening communications to Thunderbird 5. "Go ahead Alan."

"Father, there's an apartment building on fire in San Francisco. I've had word from the fire chief that his department are trying their best to keep the fire under control but there are some people trapped in the basement. The fire department cannot get to them as the basement has been sealed off."

"Ok Alan, relay the co-ordinates to Scott and Virgil once they are airborne and tell the fire chief that we are on our way."

"F.A.B," Alan signed off.

Jeff turned to his sons. "Right, Scott on your way. Alan will give you the co-ordinates once you are airborne. Virgil, I want you to take Pod three with the Mole and the Fire Tender with extra Dicetyline and I want Gordon to go with you."

Jeff heard a chorus of "F.A.B'S".

* * *

San Francisco 2027 

Three glowing lights appeared in the attic of the Halliwell household. The lights transformed into three women.

Paige was the first to look around. "It didn't work. We're still here in the attic."

Piper turned to Paige. "Paige, we just moved in time; we're meant to appear where we last stood."

Phoebe was next to speak. "So why don't we look any older? Shouldn't we be in our future bodies?"

A fourth voice spoke. "No, the spell worked."

The three girls turned to face the man who spoke. "Leo?"

Piper ran over to hug him. "I'm glad you're here."

Leo was the first to break away from the hug. "I'm only here to help you. I'm not the Leo from your past. I belong in this time. The reason why you're not in your future bodies is because you need the power of three to get back to your own time. You will not be able to perform the spell, but your future selves can."

Leo smiled and disappeared in a stream of blue lights. Just then, three older women entered the attic.

"Woah," Phoebe's eyes widened. "We look good."

Piper smiled. "So what's with this meeting?"

"We're here to give you powers, as we all cannot share an existence and share our powers," older Piper explained.

Past Paige looked confused. "I'm getting a headache."

"Don't try to think about it too much," Past Phoebe laughed.

"Ok, let's do this." Future Phoebe said.

They all joined in a circle and the three older Charmed One's began to recite a spell.

"What's mine is yours, What's yours is mine, Let our powers cross the line. I offer up my gift to share, Switch our powers through the air."

After the spell was recited, a roaring noise could be heard over the house.

Past Paige and Phoebe ran to the window just in time to see a green aircraft fly over head.

Paige turned to face the rest of the women. "What was that?"

The three older women smiled and older Paige stepped forward. "That was International Rescue. Your next innocents. You must follow them."

The three younger Charmed Ones frowned. "International Who?"


	6. Danger!

Chapter 5

As Virgil landed Thunderbird 2, Scott radioed in. "Ok, fellas, this is the plan. I'm going to stay with Mobile Control and liaison with the Fire chief. Gordon, I want you to control the Fire Tender and I want Virgil to go down in the Mole and get to those people in the basement."

"F.A.B Scott," Virgil replied.

"Ok Scott," Gordon answered.

Virgil raised Thunderbird 2 while Gordon put on his heat resistant suit.

The pod door slowly opened and the Fire Tender emerged followed by the Mole.

Scott radioed them once more telling Gordon where to position the Fire Tender and telling Virgil at what point to burrow with the Mole.

Once Virgil got into position, he started the motor of the Mole. In a matter of seconds the Mole disappeared, swallowed by the ground.

* * *

Piper turned to her future self, "Who's International Rescue?"

"They are an organisation who came about last year. They save people all around the world using their fabulous machines called Thunderbirds. No one knows who they are or where they come from. Well, no one knows except for us. Thanks to Phoebe and her premonitions."

Both Phoebe's smiled. "Well, thanks." They both looked at each other.

Older Piper continued. "The wallet that Phoebe got her first premonition from belongs to the founder of International Rescue. In addition, the bald man in her premonition is unfortunately not a demon or a warlock. They call him the Hood. He is human but with the power of hypnotism. He channels his power through his eyes. Do not look into his eyes."

The younger Charmed ones nodded, showing that they understood the situation. Younger Paige was the first to speak up.

"If you know all of this, then why can't you stop him?"

Older Piper again answered the question. "According to the Elders, you are the ones who are meant to take care of him. It is your destiny, as it was ours all those years ago."

"So where can we find this International Rescue?" asked younger Paige. "We don't even know where they landed."

"I guess we can check out the news on Tv," younger Phoebe suggested.

"You can't. The organisation is secret. They don't allow any cameras on the scene. No one can film or take photographs of them or their machines," older Phoebe stated. " Unfortunately since we've been too many locations, defeating many demons, we can't remember where about they are now. Paige will have to use her sensing power to find them. Since all of the powers have advanced over the years, you should find it easier to locate them."

"Ok," Younger Paige closed her eyes and concentrated. After a couple of seconds, she opened them again. "Wow, that was quick. Anyway, I have a location. So are we all going?"

"No just you three," older Piper replied. "Oh and another thing, before I forget. The Dark Priestess who you tried to vanquish earlier has an alliance with the Hood. He summoned her here. They are working together to destroy International Rescue."

"So that's how she got here," Younger Piper realised. "I guess that this International Rescue has done too much good that they threaten the Underworld. Why else would she destroy them?"

All six women looked at each other.

"Alright, time to go guys. See you three later." With that Paige grabbed her sisters' hands and they disappeared in a stream of blue light.

* * *

"Virgil, what's your status?" Scott radioed.

"I'm practically there. How's it going up there?" Virgil asked.

"Pretty good. The fire is nearly out. We were not needed that much to put out the fire. Nevertheless, the chief says that we were a big help. We were mostly needed to get to those people."

"Don't worry, Scott, I'm surfacing into the basement now. How long till the basement ceiling gives way?"

Scott checked over his equipment readings. "According to my readings, you've got about 10 minutes before the structure collapses."

"FAB Scott, Virgil out." Virgil picked up his torch and first aid duffel bag and left the Mole to rescue the apartment victims.

* * *

Outside, out of sight, Paige and her sisters materialised.

Phoebe looked around. "Do you hear all that commotion? Come on, let's go."

They ran around the corner of the alley and stopped at the site of the burning building.

Piper gasped. "Oh my God, what a disaster. Paige, can you sense any survivors in the building?"

Again, Paige closed her eyes.

"Yes I can sense about six people in the basement. I can feel that four of them are scared, the fifth person is worried, yet brave."

"And the sixth?" asked Phoebe.

"Oh no."

Piper looked worried. "What?"

"The sixth one… I can sense evil," Paige opened her eyes. "I think we've found our Dark Priestess."

Piper took command. "Ok here's the plan. Paige and I will go down to the basement. Phoebe, you stay topside and keep an eye on things; the Priestess might surface. If anything happens, call for Leo and he will come down to tell us. There is no point in using cell phones cause they might just not work down there. Got it?"

"Got it." Replied Paige.

"Sure." Phoebe answered.

Paige and Piper ducked back into the alleyway and disappeared, while Phoebe got closer to the building.

* * *

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Virgil shouted.

Immediately a reply came. "We're over here."

Virgil shone his torch and headed towards the voice. There he found a family of four, huddled in a corner coughing.

Virgil checked their vitals and made sure that they did not have any injuries.

"Ok, where's the fifth person?"

"Fifth person?" The father of the family asked confused. "There is only four of us."

Virgil was next to look confused. "Our scanners picked up five people down here."

"We haven't seen anyone else."

"Ok, I'm going to take you back to our vehicle so I can put some oxygen masks on you, then I'm gonna come back here to do a search." Virgil decided.

"Alright. Lead the way." The father coughed.

In no time they were back in the Mole.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige and Piper appeared in the big basement. Piper looked around.

"It's a good thing that this smoke isn't too thick. We wouldn't be able to last long down here."

"I know," Paige replied. "It's a good thing that I have this sensing power or we would never find them."

"Well, start sensing."

Paige closed her eyes.

"This basement is split into compartments. We're in the wrong one. There's about three others. It's hard to get a clear reading because of this smoke."

She opened her eyes and grabbed Pipers arm. "Come on."

They disappeared.

* * *

Virgil left the Mole again, in search of the missing person. This time using a hand held scanner, if this person were unconscious then they would not hear him.

He used the scanner in a sweeping motion until he heard the familiar constant beeping it emitted. He followed the signal until he found a dark haired young woman lying on the ground. He knelt down to check her vitals when she grabbed his arm.

"It's ok," He reassured her. "I'm here to rescue you."

She smiled. "It is not me who needs rescuing, Virgil."

Virgil jumped back into a standing position. "Wait, who are you? How did you know my name?"

She stood up and held her hand open. A ball of electricity appeared in her hand.

"You will not need to know."


	7. Rescue

Behind Virgil, Piper and Paige reappeared just as the Dark Priestess threw the energy ball at Virgil.

Piper froze it just in time.

Virgil moved away from the energy ball and slightly shaking he stared at it floating in mid air. "What the hell."

The Priestess created another ball and threw it. Paige called for the ball and using her telekinesis, she threw it into another direction along with the first ball.

The Priestess screamed in anger and used both hands to create and throw more energy balls.

Paige redirected both, but they hit the ceiling, causing parts of it to crumble towards her.

Virgil dived, pushing Paige to the ground and out of the way of the falling ceiling.

With another scream, the priestess disappeared before Piper could freeze her.

The whirlwind in which the Priestess disappeared caused more of the ceiling to come down.

Piper froze the area above them just in time.

An urgent voice boomed over Virgil's watch. "Virgil, get out of there. The building's about to go down."

Shocked, Virgil didn't answer the call immediately.

"Virgil, come in, do you read me?

"Virgil, please, answer me." Scott was starting to get anxious.

"Um, S-Scott I'm f-fine. I'm heading back to the Mole n-now." Virgil stuttered.

Piper looked around. "Quick, Paige, we have to find the rest of the people and get out of here."

Paige and Virgil got up, with Virgil staring at the crumbled ceiling frozen in mid air.

Virgil shook himself out of the shock. "I've got the family in the Mole."

"What's a Mo… nevermind. Where is it?" Paige asked.

"D-Down the corridor, but we need to run," ordered Virgil.

"I've got a better idea." Piper stated. She grabbed hold of Paige's hand while Paige grabbed Virgil's arm.

"Hold on to your hat and prepare to be amazed." Paige warned Virgil. And they disappeared in a stream of blue lights.

* * *

Outside people began running from the scene. Gordon backed away in the Fire Tender. The fire teams backed away also, along with the paramedics and the police. Phoebe watched as the building began to crumble. She started to run towards it.

A policeman seeing this grabbed her and held her back.

"No, let go, my sisters are in there."

"You can't go near the building; it's going to collapse."

"Piper, Paige," Phoebe screamed over and over.

Scott watched what was happening between the young woman and the policeman.

He saw how the policeman was struggling to keep hold of her. Scott left Mobile Control to help him.

"But this is not meant to happen. My sisters. Let me go." Phoebe was starting to get angry. She grabbed the policeman's arm and flipped him over.

She began to run towards the building again. This time Scott pulled her back just as the building collapsed.

They both dove to the ground with Scott shielding them both from the flying debris.

The only sounds left were people coughing and crying.


	8. Questions

The debris settled around the area of the collapsed building. Scott looked at Phoebe who was crying for the loss of her sisters. He rose from the ground and helped Phoebe up. Scott then looked around and lifted his arm towards his face.

Shocked with the events, he began to talk into his watch. "Scott calling Virgil, come in Virgil."

Silence.

While crying, Phoebe looked at Scott, confused, Why is he talking into his watch.

Scott continued, "Scott calling Virgil, come in plea…"

"I'm here Scott, and we're all ok. I've also picked up some extra passengers."

Phoebe jumped once she heard the reply from the watch.

Just as this was said, the Mole surfaced a few metres away from Scott and Phoebe. Gordon ran to join them near the Mole after putting the Fire Tender back in its pod.

Phoebe watched in surprise as the Mole's engines shut down. She had never seen a drilling machine like it.

The Mole levelled in its Gantry and the hatch slid open.

First, the family walked out to the awaiting paramedics, then Paige and Piper.

"Wow so that was the Mole," Paige exclaimed

"Oh my God, Piper, Paige," Phoebe cried as she ran to her sisters and hugged them. She saw Virgil behind them.

She looked at her sisters, "What happened down there? What happened to the priestess?" She sniffed.

Paige bit her bottom lip and looking guiltily she answered, "Well…she kind of got away."

Virgil exited the Mole and looked at Piper, "Would you be so kind as to tell me what the HELL THAT WAS DOWN THERE?"

Scott and Gordon ran up to Virgil. Scott grabbed Virgil's arm, "Hey, calm down. Now what's going on? What happened down in that basement?"

Phoebe turned back to her sister and whispered, "I guess he knows."

"Mmm mmm," Paige answered.

"Oh oh," Phoebe said.

"I know," Piper agreed. "You'd think that our future selves would warn us about this situation. It would of given us more time to rehearse what to say."

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Scott interrupted.

"Do you want the long or the short version." Phoebe asked.

"Let's hear the short version." Gordon said looking at his watch.

"Okay," Piper said. "I don't know how to say this and you probably won't believe us. But…"

"We're witches," Paige interrupted. "We have magical powers that we use to protect the innocent."

"Paige," Piper turned towards her sister.

"What?" Paige shrugged. "You were taking too long to tell them."

Scott and Gordon looked at each other in disbelief.

"Wait a minute," Gordon interrupted, while laughing. "You expect us to believe this? That your witches. There's no such thing as magic or witches."

"Trust me. I believe," Virgil stated. "I witnessed their powers. It's what…um…saved me down there."

"What do you mean saved you? What happened down there?" Scott asked.

"I'll tell you later during the briefing or as soon as I get my nerves in check," Virgil answered.

"I think Virg snuck a drink down there," Gordon whispered jokingly to Scott while making a drinking sign with his hand.

Virgil overheard and gave Gordon an evil look.

Piper continued from where Paige left off. "Okay, I'm just going to come out and say it. We have travelled from the past. 2003 to be exact. We're here to fight an enemy who has travelled to this time and formed an alliance with a man named the Hood. They are both set out to destroy your organisation and we are here to protect you.

The three sisters looked at the three brothers. Scott, Virgil and Gordon just stared at them, open-mouthed.

Phoebe smiled. "Did you guys get all of that?"

Silence.

"Guys?" Paige waved a hand in front of their faces.

Gordon blinked. " 2003?"

Piper sighed. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

Thank-you to my beta-readers and to those who have reviewed my story.

Merry Christmas Everyone and have a Happy New Year. Nikki x


	9. Show and tell

Ok, here is the next installment. It's longer then usual. Enjoy. Thanks to TheCaptain3 who read over this chapter and thank-you everyone who took time to read and review my story.

* * *

"I wish you could believe that what we are saying is true," exclaimed Phoebe. "The quicker you believe us, the quicker we can vanquish the Priestess, help you with that Hood guy and get back to our own time."

"If you are witches, prove it. Show us your so called powers," Gordon suggested.

"Ok, fine," Paige looked around at the crowd. "We can't do this out in the open, in front of everyone."

"Show us in the Pod," Virgil suggested.

Piper looked confused, "The Pod?" she asked.

"Virgil." Scott began to protest.

Virgil held up his hand, "Scott, they saved my life down there. So far, I trust them and what they're saying."

Scott looked at Virgil's pleading face and then at Gordon, who shrugged.

"Alright. But I'm only agreeing to this because I trust Virgil and his decisions." Scott then whispered to Virgil, "I hope for your sake, that you're right about trusting them. If anything bad happens."

"Nothing bad will happen. They are good people," Virgil replied.

Scott turned and led the way to the pod, followed by the girls and finally Gordon. Virgil drove the Mole in afterwards and closed the pod door by remote.

The Halliwell sisters stood in the middle of the Pod looking at their surroundings in awe, while the Tracy's stood by the Pod's exit.

"Wow this is one big..." Paige put her hands on her hips.

"I know," Piper interrupted.

"And these vehicles are so. wow. all I can say is, the future looks good," Phoebe exclaimed.

"Ahem," Gordon interrupted the women's astonishment. "So, who's going to go first. And I want to see all of your powers."

Virgil gave Gordon a 'you're pushing it' look. Gordon ignored him.

The girls looked at each other.

"Age before beauty," Paige shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe looked at Piper.

"So, I guess I'm going first," Piper stepped forward, lifted her arms and waved her hands towards the boys.

Scott looked at his brothers and then back at Piper, "Nothing happened."

"Oh, on the contrary. I froze your friends," Piper smiled.

Scott walked over to stand in front of his brothers and waved his hands in front of their faces. Neither of them blinked or moved a muscle. They stood as still as Madame Tussards's waxworks. Scott took a step back. "What did you do to them?" Scott shouted. Scott took a deep breath after seeing Piper's reaction, and started again, "How long are they going to stay like that?" Scott asked, trying to keep a cool head.

"Well there is a certain amount of time that they can stay frozen. The stronger my power gets, the longer the subject stays frozen. However, I can unfreeze them anytime I want. I can also selectively freeze, which is why you're still moving. " Piper waved her hand again and Gordon and Virgil began to move again.

Gordon fell backward, not expecting Scott to be standing in front of him, "How did you get there? Is that her power? She moved you?"

Scott smiled and helped him up. "No she didn't move me. She froze you and Virgil."

"I remember seeing that down in the basement," Virgil quipped.

"F-Frozen, er, f-funny, I didn't feel cold when she froze me," Gordon looked at his brother with disbelief.

"Not that kind of frozen. You just stood still. Unaware of what was going on around you." Scott answered.

Piper coughed to get their attention, "I can also speed up molecules, which causes things to explode," She noticed Gordon's eyes widen, "But don't worry. I won't do that on you and I won't show it in here, just in case I blow up one of your machines."

"So who's next?" Gordon asked nervously.

"Gord's this is not a game," Scott returned by Gordon's side.

"I know," Gordon replied. "But you've got to admit, it's a bit exciting," Gordon turned back to the witches. "So who's next?"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"I'll go next," Phoebe said excitedly and smiled in the direction of Scott, who smiled back. "Gordon is right about our powers being exciting and we can have our fun with them, sometimes."

"So, what can you do?" Virgil asked curiously.

"One of my power is the power of premonition. I can see into the past and into the future," Phoebe explained. "It's what gave me the clue about you guys."

"So you can find out the wining lottery numbers in advance?" Gordon asked with a big grin on his face.

"I could, but I wouldn't be able to claim it. There's this whole personal gain thing. We can't do spells for personal reasons. Same with my premonition and lottery wining numbers. Believe me, I've tried," Phoebe sighed.

"Bummer. I guess that your powers are not all that," Gordon joked.

"GORDON," Scott and Virgil shouted.

"Oh-oh," Paige closed her eyes.

"I'll have you know that my power has saved a lot of innocent lives. And my power is the reason why we are here to save yours," Phoebe spat out angrily while walking towards Gordon.

"Gessh, I was only joking. If I knew that you were going to throw a hissy fit, then I would of kept my mouth shut. I'm guessing that they have no sense of humour in the year 2003," Gordon joked again.

"Gordon. Shut up. You're going too far with your jokes." Scott ordered.

"Well if they can't take it." Gordon carried on.

"Oh trust me, we can take it," Phoebe smiled and patted Gordon on the shoulder. Instantly Phoebe took a sharp intake of breath and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she reopened them.

"What was that about?" Gordon asked.

"I received a premonition. About you," Phoebe answered seriously.

"What did you see? What happened?" Gordon asked worriedly.

Phoebe held onto both of his arms, "I saw this," They both began to levitate off of the ground towards the roof of the Pod. They stayed in the air for a while. Gordon closed his eyes. Phoebe began to cackle, just for the fun of it.

"I saw that coming, and I don't even get premonitions," Paige tried to contain a laugh and failed.

"I've got to admit. He kind of had that coming," Piper confessed. She looked at Scott and Virgil. " Sorry about that guys."

Scott and Virgil looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"No need to apologise," Virgil spoke through his laughter, "Finally we've met someone besides Father, Grandma and Scott, who can put Gordon in his place."

"Father? Grandma? You mean you're all related?" Piper guessed. Scott and Virgil's laughter died down. They turned and looked at each other. Piper continued, "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with us, as long as you can keep ours."

"But we have to report this whole situation when we get back to base," Scott looked serious as he took charge again. Paige and Piper looked at each other and then at their floating sister. Scott walked towards them, "You can trust us, as we have trusted you. You are here apparently to save our organisation. The rest of our team need to know about this, but I promise that your secret will stay within our organisation," Scott held out his hand to Piper.

Piper accepted his hand and shook it, sealing his and her deal, "And we promise not to breathe a word to anyone about what we know of you and your organisation." After releasing Scott's hand, Piper looked up at Phoebe, "Phoeb's put him down."

"Yeah Phoeb's," Gordon said adopting her nick name, "put me down." Gordon held on tight. He was afraid, floating in the air without a harness.

"You people are no fun," Phoebe lowered from the roof, settled Gordon on top of the Mole and lowered herself to the ground.

"Phoebe," Piper said disappointedly at her younger sister.

"What? He can dish jokes but not receive them. You said put him down and I did." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. Phoebe turned to her half sister, "Paige, you don't know this but I was really sensitive at first at the fact that I didn't have an active power to use against evil. I do not like it when someone jokes about my power. Therefore, I decided to take a stand."

"Wow," Paige exclaimed. "I am so surprised that you can make a protest statement and show cleavage all at the same time."

Phoebe laughed, "That's the exact same thing that Prue said to me at Halloween when I was complaining about people and the holiday stereotyping witches."

"Who's Prue?" Virgil asked.

"She's our eldest sister. She died recently while trying to save an innocent," Piper said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you love," Virgil held his head down.

"It's ok," Piper closed her eyes to try and stop the tears from forming. She still found it hard to bring up memories of her older sister. Prue wasn't just a big sister. After their father left and their mother died, Prue helped her grandmother to raise Piper and Phoebe, just like Scott with his brothers. After Prue died Piper had to take over the role of leader and protector of her family.

Paige turned away from everyone. She never had the chance to meet Prue. She only found out that she was a Halliwell sister after the funeral.

"I'm sorry too," Gordon shouted down, "But can someone please get me down from here?" "Why don't you climb down?" Phoebe asked, A smile returning to her face.

"Why should I, when you're the one who put me up here in the first place?" Gordon sat down on top of the Mole.

"Well you're going to be there for a long time because I'm too tired to get you down," Phoebe joked.

"I think Gordon's met his match," Scott laughed.

"I'll get him," Paige volunteered, "It's about time I showed what I can do," with that, Paige's form disappeared in a shower of blue lights. Gordon watched as the blue orbs appeared next to him and reshaped into Paige. He nearly fell off of the Mole, amazed and shocked at her teleportation. Paige held out her hand, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Take my hand. I have to hold onto you,"

Shocked, Gordon took Paige's hand, stood up and held onto her tight. They disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the Pod. Gordon sat down on the ground and held his head, "Wow, what a rush."

"Yeah that's how I felt at my first time," Piper said.

"Me too," Virgil joined in. Scott looked at Virgil quizzically, " That's how I got to the Mole before the basement ceiling collapsed," Virgil explained.

"And to show my next trick," Paige changed the subject, "Telekinesis."

"Well, this keeps getting better and better," Gordon stood up.

Paige looked at Gordon mischievously and held out her hand, "Hat," she called out.

Gordon's hat disappeared from his head in blue lights and reappeared in Paige's outstretched hand.

"I've got to admit, all of your powers are pretty cool. Just think of what they can do for this organization. Time could be cut down when saving people," What little fear Scott had had left his system.

"I've just got one question," Gordon joined his brothers and the sisters, "Why are you all picking on me?" Gordon tried to look hurt, but failed.

Phoebe laughed, "You're just lucky that we didn't use you to show our fighting and martial arts skills."

"You three, fighting and martial a..."

Scott and Virgil gave Gordon a stern look.

"Don't worry. I wasn't going to go there. I've learnt my lesson. I was just interested," Gordon held up his hands in surrender, "Anyway I think that it's time that we properly introduced ourselves, because I've forgotten who's who. I'm Gordon and they are Scott and Virgil," Gordon pointed to his brothers as he introduced them. "And what's with all of your names beginning with P?"

"Well for starters, I'm Phoebe. And the P thing is one of our family traditions," The middle sister stated.

Gordon was curious, "What are your other family traditions?"

"Don't be so nosy." Virgil said.

"I'm Piper and it's ok to ask. Our other traditions are that when we marry, we keep the name Halliwell and give our children the same last name. And our last tradition, that can't really be helped, is that Halliwell witches have daughters," The eldest explained.

"And you've already broken two of those traditions," Paige interrupted. "Yes you kept the name Halliwell but you did have a son and his name does not begin with a P. But I am proud to call Wyatt my nephew."

"Paige, they didn't really have to know that," Piper whispered.

"Well I'm just being friendly," Paige whispered back.

"I call that over doing it," Piper narrowed her eyes at the youngest.

"O-kay you two. I think it's time to go now," Phoebe the peacemaker interrupted.

"Wait, how do we contact you if we come up with anything new on the Hood?" Piper asked the brothers.

"Radio on any frequency. We'll pick it up," Scott explained.

"Thanks," Phoebe smiled. She took a card out of her bag and handed it to Scott, "Just in case you need to contact us. The address is the same, don't know about the number though or you can page Paige,"

Paige rolled her eyes, "Just yell, I'll hear you and we'll appear in a second."

Gordon walked over to Phoebe, "Thanks. Hopefully when we meet again, you'll be able to show your non-witchcraft skills."

"Maybe I will," Phoebe stood next to Paige and held onto one arm while Piper held onto the other. They waved with their free hand and disappeared in a stream of blue orbs.

Scott looked at Gordon and shook his head, "What was that about?"

"What?" Gordon asked while smiling.

"First you were throwing jokes and insults and then you're asking for Phoebe to show you her non-witchcraft skills," Scott answered.

"I meant her fighting and Martial arts."

"So why didn't you say that. You sounded like you were trying to flirt with her," Seriousness set into Scott's face.

"I wasn't trying. I was flirting," Gordon grinned, "Why? Are you jealous big bro?"

"Ha, no. I just think that you were over doing it."

"Ha, yes," Gordon looked confused, "Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean, ha, yes you are jealous."

"I just don't want to see her get played. I know your trademark with women," Scott folded his arms.

"What do you care?"

"Hey guys. Cool it. We should be getting ready to get back to base and thinking of a way to tell the others about the Hood and the extra help on our side," Virgil interrupted.

"FAB," Scott and Gordon replied. Scott made his way with Virgil to put away Mobile Control, while Gordon took the lift from the Pod up to the cockpit.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Halliwell household.

"Phoebe stop smiling like that," Piper pleaded, "It's scary."

"Smiling like what?" Phoebe sat down around the breakfast table.

"Like a teenager with a new crush," Paige stated.

"I can't help it. It's just those eyes and his voice. He's just so." Phoebe rested her chin on her hand.

"Hot?" Piper asked.

"Cute?" Paige sat down.

"Dreamy?" Piper walked over to the counter to make herself and her sisters a cup of tea.

"Handsome?" Paige smiled.

"All of the above. And more." Phoebe grinned.

Paige and Piper looked at the smiling Phoebe wondering who she was talking about.

* * *

I hope that I will be able to write up the next chapter soon. Keep up the reviews. 


	10. Debriefing

Just to clear up a few things, this is based before Phoebe met Jason Dean (her boyfriend in series 5 & 6 of Charmed). And in my fic Phoebe's hair colour should be brown, not Blondie brown. Sorry.

Thanks for the reviews; it was the reaction I expected. Anyway read on, read on.

* * *

In the attic of the Halliwell manor, the girls began planning how they were going to help International Rescue. 

"Phoebe we have to concentrate on finding the Priestess and that Hood guy, so stop day dreaming," Piper complained.

"I can't help it, he's so." Phoebe began.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," Paige rolled her eyes.

"Look Phoebe, I hate to burst your bubble but, you can't pursue this crush. Technically you are much older than Gordon even if you don't look it," Piper emphasised the word much.

"It's not Gordon and you're one to talk, Piper. You're married to a guy who died in World War II," Phoebe argued.

"Sisters, we have a job to do. We don't have time for this," Paige walked towards the book, "Look, why don't we try to summon the priestess again?"

"We could, but she could be ready for us this time. We need to take her by surprise. She knows that we are here, since we stopped her last kill," Piper stood next to youngest sister and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Woah," Paige held her head, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Phoebe stood next to her sister.

"A voice calling out." Paige shook her head. Her sisters looked at her as if she was going mad.

Paige realised what it was and grabbed her sisters.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tracy Island, the boys were trying to explain to their family about the sisters. 

"I'm telling you, father, they're real witches with powers and everything," Gordon said excitedly.

Jeff laughed while pacing the floor, "Gordon, I'm not falling for one of your tricks.again."

"But Father, its no trick. It's the truth. They demonstrated their powers to us," Virgil defended.

Jeff rolled his eyes, "You, too, Virgil? I always figured that you were too level headed to go with one of Gordon's stories."

"It's no story. Why would we lie about something as serious as this? Especially as serious as what happened to Virg down in that basement. That's one thing that I wouldn't dare make up," Scott sat on his father's desk, offering his seat to Kyrano.

"There is no such thing as witches with powers or demons," Jeff shook his head.

"Actually, Jeff there are. Many people out there study the craft and cast spells. You may not believe in the craft, but there are people out there who do," Ruth backed up her grandsons.

"Mother, you're taking their side. I cannot believe this. This is just one of Gordon's jokes and obviously.do not ask me how. he has roped Scott and Virgil to back him up. The story is ridiculous. Come on, women who can freeze time, move things with their mind, levitate and more, it's a bit farfetched, " Jeff sat down behind his desk.

Kyrano spoke up, "Mr Tracy, I too believe that there are people out there who possess great power,"

"Me, too," Tin-tin looked from her father to Jeff.

Jeff looked at his engineer, "What do you think of this, Brains?"

Everyone turned to Brains, awaiting his answer, "W-Well Mr Tracy, s- speaking from experience, I believe that there are p-people out there who have these type of a-abilities. I w-wouldn't believe it myself if I didn't come across that s-stranger with those s-strange eyes."

Jeff laughed again thinking that his family and friends had gone mad, "Am I the only sane person in this room? John, you've been quiet. What do you have to say?"

"I don't know what to make of it, father. Maybe if Gordon had not cried wolf so many times, I would, on the slight chance, believe it," John avoided eye contact with his father and looked at his jokester.

"If it counts, I think that the story is silly, too. Any minute Gordon's going to jump up and say that he was messing with us." Everyone turned to the portrait of the youngest brother.

Gordon jumped up, "Come on, Alan, who asked you?"

Before Alan could retaliate, Jeff spoke up, "You two don't start," he blew out a breath, "Maybe something did happen to Virgil down in that basement, but I don't think that it was anything supernatural. And since Scott and Gordon didn't see what happened down there and the family that Virg rescued didn't see anything, there are no witnesses to back up your story."

"I can think of two witnesses," Virgil stated.

"Yeah Piper and Paige," Scott agreed.

Alan looked at Scott, "Who?"

"Piper and Paige," Virgil repeated for his brother, "two of the three witches. We can summon them here."

"You mean fly them out here?" John asked, "That'll breach security,"

"They don't need to be flown out here. Well, not by technology. And technically security can't be breached since they already know about us from Phoebe's premonitions," Scott explained.

Gordon stood up and began to call out, hoping that Virgil's idea would work, "Paige? Paige can you hear me? We need you girls."

All eyes turned to Gordon. Alan laughed, thinking that his brother had lost it completely. He soon stopped laughing when he saw a forceful whirlwind blow into the room causing papers to fly everywhere.

Gordon started backing away, "I don't think that this is them."

"It's not. It's that woman from the basement," Virgil shouted while joining his brothers, moving away from the whirlwind.

Alan felt helpless just watching his family in danger from Thunderbird 5.

"Mother, Kyrano, Brains get down to the bunker now. Tin-tin go with them and keep yourself armed," Jeff ordered.

All of a sudden, the room began to glow blue and orbs began to appear.

Jeff reached for his gun in his desk draw and aimed it at the orbs. The whirlwind formed into the Dark Priestess and the Hood while at the same time, the orbs formed into the shape of the three sisters.

"Dad, wait," Scott shouted.

Not understanding what was going on or hearing his son, Jeff pulled the trigger at the phenomenon before him.

"PIPER," Phoebe screamed upon hearing the gun.

Piper lifted her hands, immediately freezing the bullet, mid flight, and that makes how many bullets I've frozen all together now, she thought.

Phoebe elevated and aimed a flying kick at the priestess, knocking her to the floor. But Phoebe made one mistake, the Hood had transfixed his glowing eyes on her.


	11. Predicament

Chapter 10 

Piper and Paige looked away from the Hood, "Close your eyes Phoebe," the latter shouted. But the warning came too late.

The Priestess stood up and created two energy balls and aimed one at a floating Phoebe and the other at the Tracy men. The Priestess smiled evilly at Piper and Paige. "Attack me and I kill your sister and one of these men."

Piper looked at the Tracy men. She had to double take to look at them. They were frozen, they must have froze when I aimed at the bullet, Piper thought to herself. She waved her hand slightly by her side to unfreeze the men.

Jeff stared at the floating Phoebe. "What the hell!"

"Hold your fire Dad," Scott shouted seeing the predicament that everyone was in.

Startled that the Tracy's were unfrozen, the Priestess released the energy ball that she had aimed at them. It headed towards Gordon. He was just about to duck when Piper froze the ball mid flight. "Paige get rid of the ball," she ordered.

Paige called for the energy ball. She wanted to throw it at either the Priestess or the Hood, but she couldn't. If she did that, the priestess would release her last energy ball that she had aimed at Phoebe. Paige sighed and orbed the ball outside into the ocean, where it exploded safely.

Phoebe's body lowered to the ground slowly. The Hood caught her as her world turned black.

Paige glared at the Priestess. "Give us back our sister," she spat out.

The Priestess laughed. "Never. If I do that then I'll never beat you and destroy the power of three forever and he'll never get what he wants." She then signalled towards the Hood.

"And what's that?" Piper asked.

"Why, the blueprints for the Thunderbirds or course," the Hood looked at Jeff.

"And if we don't give them to you?" John asked before his father could say anything.

"Then we kill Phoebe first, then come back for the rest of the witches..." the Priestess spoke up.

"And then we come after you. You have ten hours. We'll send you the coordinates to deliver the blueprints. If you do not comply, then...you'll know what will happen." The Hood finished. He smiled down at the unconscious Phoebe and kissed her cheek.

Piper and Scott wanted to lunge forward but were held back by their younger siblings.

The Priestess held onto the Hood and Phoebe and disappeared in the same whirlwind she appeared in.

"What are we going to do? We need the power of three to destroy the Priestess," Paige looked desperately at her sister for the answer.

"We're going to need lots of potions." Piper decided.

"And our help." Paige and Piper looked at Scott in surprise.

"No, Scott. You guys will be in danger if you go out and face the Hood and the Priestess again. We're here to protect you. Let us go alone," Paige pleaded, "It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened."

"Scott's right. You were apparently sent here to help us. From what I've heard from my sons, you already saved Virgil's life today and you just saved ours now. Let us help you." Jeff walked over to the girls.

Paige and Piper looked at each other, unsure of what to do.

Seeing this, Jeff spoke again as if to clinch a deal, "If we work together, we'll stand more of a chance of getting your sister back safe."

After thinking about it, Piper sighed, "Ok, we work together. We'll go home and get some potions together. You guys come up with a plan on how to get Phoebe back without giving away your Thunderbird secrets."

"FAB," replied Virgil.

"Huh?" Paige looked confused.

"It's an agreement, like affirmative," Virgil explained.

"Oh," Paige exclaimed.

"We'll be back later." Piper held onto Paige and they disappeared.

* * *

The Priestess paced up and down in the Hood's temple, "We should have just killed them where they stood."

"If we had done that, then I wouldn't be able to get my hands on their plans. That is the reason why I brought you here. After I get my plans, you can do whatever you want to them," the Hood argued.

"What makes you think that they will give up their plans to you?"

"Because they would do anything to save a life." the Hood smiled. "Maybe we can use her to our advantage, before you kill her."

"What do you have in mind?" the Priestess smiled back.


	12. Searching

Chapter 11 

Tracy Island

"So father what do you think? How are we going to rescue Phoebe? The only power we have against the Hood and that Priestess woman is our guns." Virgil watched his father pace the room.

Jeff stopped and faced his son, "I know Virgil, but we have to get their sister back safely."

"In a way, it's our fault." Everyone looked at Scott. "If it wasn't for International Rescue, the Hood wouldn't be after our secrets and the girls wouldn't be here trying help us. It's because of our organization that Phoebe is in danger."

"Scott you can't think like that." Gordon said sympathetically.

"Yeah, well I can't help it," Scott answered.

Jeff walked towards his desk. "Gordon's right, Scott. If you think like that during this rescue, then you would be sure to fail. Do you understand me?

"Yes Sir." Scott replied.

"Right. Now, we have to figure how we how we can help before the girls arrive." Jeff sat down and planned with his sons on how they were going to help get Phoebe back.

* * *

Halliwell Manor

Paige sat down in the attic with a map of the state on the table and crystal attached to a string in her hand; she began scrying for her sister. While she held the string, the crystal circled the map in search of Phoebe.

"Have you found her yet?" Piper shouted from downstairs.

"No. Maybe I should use a map of the country. I don't think that she is in this State." All of a sudden the crystal began to go haywire. "Piper, get up here," Paige shouted while trying to keep a hold of the string.

Piper ran up the stairs as fast as she could and stopped short, when she saw the crystal fly out of Paige's hand.

It landed on the globe with such force that the globe started spinning on its axis. Once it finally stopped, the sisters walked towards it, see what the crystal had found.

"Malaysia? She's in Malaysia?" Paige raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like she is." Piper sighed. "Our older selves could have just told us where Phoebe is, but no, they had to do this all by themselves when they were our age and now it's our turn. God, remind me not to become like my future self."

Paige shook her head. "Sister, you're babbling."

"I noticed that too," a voice from the shadows said.

Piper and Paige turned around to see older Piper in the room holding bottles of potions.

"Um, excuse me, having a private conversation here," Piper exclaimed.

Older Piper looked down at the small bottles in her hand, "Yeah well, I couldn't tell you about Phoebe or I would have broken the Elder's rules."

"Screw their rules. We've defied the Elders before. Many times actually, so what's new? " Piper argued.

Older Piper shook her head and changed the subject, "Anyway, I thought that I would bring these up to you."

Piper received the bottles and was looking at the potions that she had spent time brewing, when she noticed two blue ones that she didn't recognize. She called older Piper back when she saw that she was leaving the attic. "I don't remember making these. What are they? Where did they come from?"

Older Piper turned around and winked at the two sisters. "Let's just say that they stop whirlwinds." She walked out of the attic and down the stairs.

Paige shrugged. "I guess that in the future some things don't change. What was with the cryptic message? I know that there is no potion to vanquish the Priestess and you need a power of three spell, so what exactly do they do?" She pointed to the blue potions.

Piper smiled. "I know what they do." She shook her head. "Whatever happened to not breaking the Elder's rules?"

"Like you said, screw the rules," a voice said from the bottom of the attic steps.

Paige laughed. "You knew that she was still there."

"I had a feeling." Piper smiled. "Come on, let's get back to the guys. I hope that we are doing the right thing by letting them help us."

Paige put her arm around her sister, "It's their job, remember? We'll just have to be on the ball and protect them in every way we can."

"Hey, I thought that I was the big sister here?" Piper put one hand on her hip.

"Yeah, but being half Whitelighter overrules it. I'm supposed to give good advice. It's in the rule book."

"Enough with the rules," Piper exclaimed as they disappeared from the attic.

* * *

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" Phoebe slowly stood up. "Have you forgotten about the poor witch that you locked up in here?"

A clicking noise could be heard from the door. Phoebe got ready to put up a fight and escape her confines. Soon the clicking stopped and the door slowly opened with a creak.

Phoebe's eyes widened and she relaxed once she saw the face behind the door. "Scott. You came. Where are my sisters?"

Scott grabbed Phoebe's hand and led her out of the room. Immediately she received a premonition. Once it was over she retreated her hand from Scott's and began to back away.

Scott looked confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your n-not Scott."

Phoebe was just about to run when Scott grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. His eyes began to glow; "You are now under my control."


	13. Plan

Chapter 12

Paige and Piper arrived in the lounge of Tracy Island. It was practically empty except for Jeff, who seated behind his desk, jumped at the sight of Paige and Piper's arrival. "Ah, you're here. Next time could you give some sort warning of your arrival? I'm not use to your teleporting thing yet."

"You mean my orbing power. Sorry, it can't be helped." Paige shrugged and then scanned the room. "Where are the others?"

"They're getting changed into their uniforms." Jeff finally took notice of what the girls were wearing. They were going after the Hood and his Priestess friend and they were wearing tops that were either tight or showed cleavage. "You're wearing that? Don't you have a uniform or any type of combat clothing?"

Paige and Piper looked their clothes, then at each other's clothes and finally at Jeff.

"We don't have specific clothing to fight demons in. As long as it's not a short dress, then we're fine." Piper answered.

Jeff shook his head, I can't believe they combat in those clothes, he thought to himself

Soon the boys arrived in their full uniforms and weapons ready by their side.

"So, what's the plan on getting my sister out?" Piper folded her arms.

"We think that it would be better if you split up into groups of two. One of you will go with two of the boys. That way you'll be able to cover more of the Hood's hideout and find your sister," Jeff explained.

"Right, let's get this show on the road." Piper exclaimed, eager to get out there and get Phoebe back.

"So are we all going by Thunderbird 2?" John asked while fixing his lilac sash.

"Well there's no need to take Thunderbird 1 as well," Jeff concluded.

Paige raised her hand, "Er, I know a quicker and quieter way of infiltrating his hideout."

* * *

Malaysia

Phoebe awoke from her premonition. A smile crept onto her face, "They are on their way here."

"And we'll be ready for them my pet." The Hood stroked Phoebe's face.

The Hood walked over to the evil Priestess. "Soon we'll be able to take out International Rescue and your two Witches."

"I still don't know why we have to keep Phoebe alive," the Priestess complained.

"If I had let you kill Phoebe, then we wouldn't know of International Rescue's arrival until it was too late. At least now we can be ready for them," the Hood sneered.

* * *

Piper, Paige and the boys appeared in the Malaysian jungle just outside the Hood's temple. They all looked up at the temple.

Gordon scratched his head. "So this is where the Hood has been hiding."

"Look's like he's living large. " Paige put her hands on her hips.

Scott took charge. "Right, once we get in, I want Paige to go with John and Gordon and Piper to come with Virgil and me."

Once again they disappeared and reappeared, this time inside the temple. Piper handed Paige some of the potions, they wished each other good luck and went their separate ways.

"Wait," Paige called out. "You didn't tell me what this blue potion does."

"It stops the Priestess from disappearing like she does." Piper answered.

* * *

Phoebe walked over and stood next to the Hood. "They're here."

"Good." The Hood smiled evilly.

* * *

Next chapter will be up tomorrow.


	14. Inside the temple

See how good I am to you. I told you that you'd get to read another chapter today. I might even get more out tomorrow. 

HyperCaz: Thanks for the review. Yes it is a weird crossover. It was a challenge at first, but I am really enjoying writing about two of my favorite TV programmes.

Keep the reviews coming.

* * *

Chapter 13

Paige scanned the corridors and rooms with John taking the lead and Gordon taking up the rear.

All of a sudden John stopped with Paige bumping into him.

"Sorry," she whispered.

John held a finger to his lips. "Shh, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gordon asked, gun at the ready.

"Wait, did you feel that?" Paige shivered. They rounded the corner; in front of them were two large doors.

"You first, John," Paige suggested.

"Thanks," John whispered. He grabbed hold of the handles and slowly opened the door.

Inside was the Hood's bedroom, lined with gold walls and the biggest bed Paige had ever seen. "I know this man is bad but, whoa," she exclaimed.

"Let's see what's beyond this room." Gordon closed the door behind him and opened another set. "I can't believe this. John, Paige, come here and look at these."

* * *

"Look at all these computer systems." Piper stared wide-eyed at all the blinking lights, dials, keyboards and screens.

"It looks like a communications system." Scott took a closer look at the various screens. "Look, these are images relayed from cameras around the temple."

The three of them gathered around the screens.

"He must have a camera in every room," Virgil realized. "Look there's John, Gordon and Paige. Maybe we could find Phoebe using these."

"Look, he has a camera in the bedrooms." Piper held back a smile. She had to focus, for Phoebe's sake. "Is that a statue of the Hood on this screen? He must really love himself."

Scott looked at the same screen as something flashed by it. "What was that?"

"I think that was the Priestess." Piper walked towards the door, "Come on, the sooner we vanquish her sorry ass, the better I'll feel"

They walked out of the room and along the corridor until they reached a large room, filled with statues.

"Where did she go?" Virgil asked.

"Check every corner." Scott ordered. "She could still be here."

They separated to look around the large room. The statue attracted Piper. Shaking her head, she walked towards it. I can't believe this guy has a statue of himself, she thought. As she got closer, the statue started to look less and less like the Hood. She parted the curtains and walked through. "Guys, come and look at this. Who is this statue of? It's definitely not the Hood."

Scott and Virgil walked towards Piper and gasped at the sight in front of them.

"Oh my God, that's...that's" Virgil took a breath

"Kyrano." Scott finished for him.

Behind them, footsteps were heard. "Ah, you didn't come all this way to rescue little old me did you?"

Piper, Scott and Virgil turned around to face Phoebe and beside her, linked to her arm was the Hood.

Piper wanted to run towards her sister, but Virgil held her back. "Phoebe, you're ok. Quick, let go of him and come with us."

"I don't think so. I belong with him now." Phoebe looked at the Hood.

"No, you don't, you belong with us, your sisters remember?" Piper tried to get through to Phoebe.

"He is my master. I belong with him and no one else." Phoebe smiled evilly.

"Hood, what have you done to her?" Scott bellowed.

"Nothing. As you can see, she has had a change of heart in what side she fights for." The Hood tilted Phoebe's head and kissed her gently on the lips.

"He's obviously got her under hypnosis," Virgil whispered to his companions.

Scott, seeing red, aimed his gun at the Hood. Piper stopped him. "Scott, you're not a murderer."

* * *

Paige and John walked into the next room behind Gordon.

"Full of faces!" Paige exclaimed.

"Full of disguises," John corrected. "This is how he is able to get away with what he does and avoid the authorities."

Gordon shivered as he felt a chill. A light breeze filled the room. They all grouped together.

"Get ready, she's coming." Paige took a potion bottle from her pocket and held it ready.

A strong whirlwind burst into the room, causing the Hood's masks to go flying and knocking down Paige and the boys. As she fell Paige dropped her vanquishing potion. It smashed on the floor.

The whirlwind materialized into the Priestess, "Ah, so you have arrived. Your sister was right."

"My sister?" Paige looked confused.


	15. New powers

Chapter 14 

"What do you mean by my sister being right?"

"Oh, you haven't heard? She's on our side now." The Priestess conjured up an energy ball and threw it towards Paige.

Paige called for it and re-directed it towards the Hood's masks, destroying them.

Using his quick instincts, John fired his gun, hitting the Priestess in the right shoulder, just as the she began to create another energy ball.

The Priestess screamed in pain and anger and quickly disappeared from the room.

* * *

"Phoebe, you can't do this!" Piper shouted.

"Oh I can, Piper. You see, sis, I don't have to do anything you say anymore," Phoebe said with much venom.

The Hood took a gun out of his pocket and handed it to Phoebe. "You know what you must do."

Phoebe accepted the gun and aimed it hesitantly at her sister.

* * *

John stood up and then helped Paige up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Good shooting," Paige answered.

Gordon finally stood up. "Should we follow her?"

"Definitely. Hold on." Paige held onto Gordon and John and used her power to transport out of the room.

* * *

"Phoebe, don't do this. Don't destroy the Power of the three or International Rescue," Piper pleaded. "If there are no Charmed ones and no International Rescue, who will save the innocents?"

The gun wavered a bit, but Phoebe walked closer.

Piper continued. "If you kill me, you will be re-writing all of our futures."

Phoebe fired one bullet. Piper froze it in mid flight.

Piper continued to get through to Phoebe. "Please, Phoebe, think of Wyatt."

"Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes Wyatt. Do you really want your only nephew to grow up without a mother or his aunts?"

"Wyatt?" Phoebe lowered her arm.

A wind blew into the room and stopped next to the Hood. "Good. I've arrived just in time to witness the downfall of the Charmed ones and International Rescue," the Priestess said after she materialized.

The Hood began to get angry when he noticed that Phoebe wasn't carrying out the task he asked her to do. "Shoot them!" he shouted.

Piper froze the Hood and the Priestess to shut them up.

Phoebe held her head, as if in pain. When she lifted her head again, tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Piper?" Phoebe looked down at the gun in her hand and threw it away in disgust. She quickly knocked down the bullet Piper froze earlier and immediately ran to the arms of her older sister. "I'm so sorry, Piper."

"It's ok," Piper comforted her sister. "You were under his influence. You couldn't control yourself. But you fought it and broke free."

On the other side of the room, Paige John and Gordon appeared.

"What did we miss?" Gordon asked.

Time ran out on Piper's freezing power. The Hood quietly and swiftly took out another gun and aimed it at Phoebe. "You have failed me, witch."

As the Hood fired his gun the Priestess created and let go one of her energy balls.

Scott quickly spun Phoebe around to shield her as Piper froze the energy ball. Paige re-directed the energy ball away from the others without looking at what direction she sent it in.

Everyone looked up to witness the Hood scream in agony with his eyes glowing before he disintegrated leaving a scorch mark on the wall.

Piper froze the Priestess before she could attack them anymore.

"Paige, get over here now, quickly!" Phoebe shouted.

Paige, John and Gordon ran over to see Scott lying on the ground with Phoebe and Virgil kneeling next to him.

"Hurry, he's been shot, you have to heal him," Phoebe cried.

Gordon stopped in his tracks and looked at his older brother lying on the ground. Scott couldn't be shot, he's like Superman. Nothing could hurt him. Gordon couldn't bear it if he lost his brother.

John immediately ran to Scott's side and held his hand. "You're going to be alright. Stay with us Scott. You have to."

Virgil looked from Scott to his little brothers and back to Scott again. "Come on, buddy, It's not your time yet. I'm not ready to take over as the eldest."

Scott smiled slightly. "Don't worry. You won't get rid of me that easily."

Piper listened to the words of the brothers. She wished that she had the chance to say some things to Prue before she died.

Paige knelt down beside Scott and turned him on his side. She called for the bullet lodged in his body. Once she had received the bloodied bullet, she threw it onto the ground. Paige then hesitated before putting her hand over Scott's wound.

"What's the problem, Paige?" Phoebe sniffed.

"I don't know if I can do it. I mean, I've never healed anyone without Leo's guidance or help," Paige answered.

"Paige, our powers have all accelerated. You can do this. Just concentrate," Piper advised.

Paige looked around at the Tracy brothers. Scott's life fell on her shoulders. She couldn't fail him, she couldn't fail them. Time seemed to slow down around Paige. Paige briefly thought back to the tragedies in her family. First her paternal parents, then her adopted parents and lastly Prue, her eldest sister. If it wasn't for Prue's death, Paige would never of found her real family.

I have to save Scott, she thought. I can't let them loose their brother.

Paige snapped back to reality and shakily, hovered her hand over Scott's wound. She closed her eyes as a white light appeared under her hand. The blood on Scott's uniform disappeared. His wound completely healed. Paige re-opened her eyes to see the last drop of blood to disappear. "I did it."

Gordon moved closer to see what was happening.

Scott stood up, with the help from his brothers. He felt his back. "Thanks, Paige."

"Anytime," Paige answered as Scott's ecstatic and concerned brothers bombarded him.

Piper looked at the Priestess. "I think that we have some unfinished business to do."

Paige and Phoebe stood on either side of Piper joined hands and looked at the still Priestess. "Powers of light, magic of right, cast this flight, into forever's night."

The evil Dark Priestess screamed and twisted in pain until she finally exploded, leaving nothing behind except for a scorch mark.

"Wow, the power of three." Virgil exclaimed.

"That's us." Phoebe smiled.

Gordon let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "It's over?"

"Yep," Piper said.

"How about we get out of here?" John suggested.

"I'll second that." Paige looked at Scott. He was still holding his back.

"Before we leave, there is something I want John to see." Scott pulled his brother towards the computer room.

When they reached the room, John looked around in awe. "This looks like a communications room." John accessed one of the computers and after awhile began to open files. "Scott this guy has stored information and encounters with our organization in here."

"How did you manage to get those up?" Gordon asked.

John smiled, "I had to bypass a few systems and..."

"Don't worry about it," Gordon said while shaking his head.

John face turned serious. "Scott we can't leave this information here. For all we know, the Hood might not be working alone."

"You're right Tracy." A voice from behind said.

Everyone turned to face the Hood's master.

"Piper, demon. Blow him up." Phoebe freaked.

Piper looked confused. "What? How do you kn..."

"Don't ask questions, just do it," Phoebe ordered.

Piper lifted her hands at the Hood's master, just as he created a fireball. Immediately, he exploded with a blood-curdling scream.

"Um, Phoebe. How did you know that that was a demon?" Paige asked.

"I just knew. I felt it. I can't explain, but I felt what he was feeling. Like I can feel what you are all feeling. I sensed evil." Phoebe explained.

"You mean..." Piper began.

"I think that I have empathic powers." Phoebe said with shock.

"Ok. Phoebe, we'll discuss your new power later, ok? Right now, I need to destroy this computer system and we need to get out of here." Piper planned.

"And how are you going to destroy this computer system?" Gordon asked.

"Let me worry about that Gordon. Paige, get everyone clear from this temple and then come back for me." Piper ordered.

"Gotcha, sister." Paige answered. She held onto John and Gordon while Phoebe held onto her.

Scott began to protest. "Now wait a minute..."

"No, we don't have a minute. Now go. Don't make me use my power on you because you've seen what I can do." Piper argued.

Phoebe pulled Scott back and held onto him. "Don't mess with her. She's on a roll."

They disappeared leaving. Piper alone.


	16. Who's in charge?

Chapter 15

Piper looked around the room. She needed to blow something that would take out the whole temple. The computers alone wouldn't do that.

She decided to wander around the temple to see if she could find something.

* * *

Outside, Paige reappeared with the brothers and Phoebe.

Scott began to complain. "Paige, take me back inside. I'm want to help Piper."

Paige sighed. "She ordered for you to stay outside with the others."

"I know, but we can't leave her in there to do all the work. I want to help her. You've done your job with helping us with the Hood and that Priestess. Let us help you," Scott said. He still proceeded to put his hand where a tear in his shirt marked where the gunshot wound used to be.

"I'm sorry Scott, but she said for you to stay out here where it's safe." Paige began to orb back to the temple. Just as she was doing so, Scott quickly grabbed her arm and hitched onto the ride.

Paige arrived inside the temple beside Piper, who looked disappointed at the two arrivals.

Piper folded her arms. "Paige, I thought that I said that Scott was to stay outside where it's safe?"

"I know and technically, I did leave him. I wasn't expecting him to jump the orb." Paige shrugged her shoulders and looked innocent.

Piper turned to look at Scott who held up his hands. "Look I don't want to start a fight. I just want to help out."

Piper shook her head and turned to walk away. "Fine you can help, but you have to do what I say."

"Now wait a minute..." Scott said to her for the second time that day.

Piper turned back to face him. "No, Scott. You either do as I say or I freeze you and I get Paige to orb you back outside."

Scott raised his eyebrows. Normally he was field commander when they were out on rescues and he would be the one giving the orders. Now, he was expected to follow whatever orders Piper gave? Scott sighed in disappointment. "Fine. I won't like it, but I'll do what you say."

"Good." Piper turned around and to began to walk away again, this time with a smile on her face. "Now we need to find something that will take out this whole temple with one spark."

"I thought that you were just destroying the computer system?" Scott asked as he caught up with her.

"That was the plan originally but I was thinking about if the authorities should end up around here and find two scorch marks on the floor along with bullets and guns." Piper stopped and sniffed the air. "Do you smell burning?"

Paige raised her hand. "I might know what that is. I re-directed one of the Dark Priestesses energy balls and it hit the Hood's masks or as John said, disguises. They're probably still burning away."

* * *

Outside the temple, Phoebe sat down and waited patiently for her sisters and Scott to return. She closed her eyes against the sun's glare and held her head. So many emotions were running through it, not all of them hers. She shook her head. She needed to control her new empathic power. Slowly, Phoebe re-opened her eyes, stood up and looked towards the great temple. She wondered what her sisters and Scott were doing in there. Phoebe sighed and looked at the three remaining brothers. "They are only meant to destroy the computer systems, yet they have been in there for," She paused to look at her watch. "20 minutes now."

"I'm sure they are fine." Virgil answered. He was worried too but didn't show it. "If something went wrong, you would be able to sense it with your new power right?"

From all the emotions she's was sensing, she hoped that she would be able to pick out Scott's and her sisters, if they got into trouble. Phoebe nodded and faced the temple again. She closed her eyes once again. Not from the sun's glare this time, but from the headache that was developing. All the emotions in her head were beginning to get out of hand. She felt worry, fear, bravery, relief and exhaustion. They weren't just coming from her. She couldn't tell which emotions were hers anymore. Phoebe could also sense something else and she knew that it definitely wasn't coming from herself. It got stronger each second and she could tell that whomever it belong to, was getting closer.

Gordon walked up to Phoebe and stopped behind her. "So can you read everyone's thoughts?" He couldn't help but look at her behind. John watched Gordon and rolled his eyes. He then signalled to Virgil to look at his little brother.

"Not thoughts, just everyone's emotions." Phoebe answered. She smiled and opened her eyes. "Gordon, I really think that you need to keep your emotions in check." She turned around to face Gordon. "I'm sure that you didn't want me to know about that emotion floating around in your head."

He quickly looked at her face and turned a shade of red. He guessed that she probably knew what he was staring at. Gordon coughed uncomfortably and looked at his brothers amused faces. He knew that they weren't going to let him live this down once they got back to base.

* * *

Once they left the computer room. The three companions walked around the temple until they found what looked like a hanger in the basement.

Scott looked at the Hood's many vehicles. He then looked at Piper. "You want to blow these up? You do realise that a jungle surrounds this temple. You'll cause a major fire out there if you blow up this building with these gas lines running through them. With these tanks and vehicles around, we won't have much time to escape alive. And if you do cause a major fire out there, we don't have our equipment with us to fight it."

Piper waved her hand dismissively at Scott. "Don't worry. As soon as I blow this place, I'll freeze it so that Paige can orb us out in time and then she orb your equipment here so that you..."

"I know an easier way." Paige interrupted, when she remembered something she had used before. "I can cast a spell. Make the whole temple and its contents disappear."

"I like Paige's idea." Scott smiled at Paige before looking at the defeated Piper.

Piper put her hands on her hips and looked towards the ground. "Fine, we'll do it Paige's way." She sighed. "Man, I really wanted to blow up something."

"How about his computers and information on International rescue? I'm sure that blowing those up will not create as much damage as blowing these tanks."

"I like that idea. Let's get moving then." Piper enthusiastically. "Paige, orb us there, it'll be quicker." She grabbed onto Scott's and her sisters arm. The three of them orbed out and reappeared just outside of the computer room.

Piper smiled with glee as she rubbed her hands and looked at the machinery. "Ok Paige, orb us out when I give the signal." Piper felt her sister hold onto one of her arms. She looked at her little sister and Scott, to show that she was ready to act. Piper held up her free hand and aimed it towards the computers. As screens began to explode and sparks began to fly, Piper shouted, "Now Paige, now."


	17. Goodbye

Chapter 16

Virgil began to pace outside the temple. "They should be out by now." He stopped pacing when blue orbs appeared in front of him. "Well?"

"Well, Piper had fun destroying his computers." Scott put his hand on Virgil's shoulder. "I think that she had too much fun if you ask me."

Piper ran over to her younger sister and hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"You mean after becoming evil, trying to kill you guys and gaining an uncontrollable new power?" Phoebe took a deep breath. "I'm peachy."

Paige rolled her eyes at her sister's sarcastic remark. "Are we ready to leave this place?"

"Yes, ages ago." John commented as his stomach rumbled. He stood next to the sisters, as did his brothers.

"Erm, Paige? Aren't you forgetting something?" Piper pointed towards the temple.

Paige gave a sheepish grin. "Oh yeah."

Virgil, John and Gordon looked at each other in confusion before looking at Scott.

Scott chuckled at his brother's confusion. "Just wait and see."

Paige closed her eyes as she tried to remember the spell that would be needed to do the job.

"Are you ok there Paige?" Gordon joked.

Scott shh'd him as Paige opened her eyes with a smile. "Ok I can do this." She said before reciting the spell. "Let the object of objection, become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen."

They all watched as in a glow of lights the temple disappeared forever.

"I can't believe it's over." Virgil said as he removed his hat.

"No more Hood." John commented.

"I bet I'm going to wake up now and the Hood will still be alive and still be after us. " Everyone looked at Gordon as he said this. "What?"

"Don't worry Gordon. It's definitely not a dream. It's really over." Scott replied. "Ok, now lets get home."

* * *

Jeff sat at his desk with his head in his hands. He hadn't heard anything from his boys or from the Halliwell's. He didn't want to contact them and disturb while they worked. Jeff looked up to the sound of his mother speaking to him. "I'm sorry Mother. What did you say?" 

"I said not to worry. Your boys can take care of themselves. And with those three women, they have extra protection."

"Mrs Tracy is right." Tin-Tin agreed. "If there was any trouble, they would call you."

"I know. I just can't stop feeling that something is wrong." Jeff answered.

As he said this, blue orbs appeared in the lounge. They formed into his four eldest sons and the three sisters.

Tin-Tin and Ruth Tracy immediately ran up to hug and welcome the boys back.

Jeff stood up from behind his desk and walked towards his eldest. "How was the mission? What happened to the Hood and that woman?"

"They're both dead Father. We don't have to worry about them anymore. And as you can see, Phoebe is back safe." Scott reported.

"I'm glad to hear it son." Jeff wrapped his arms around Scott. "I'm glad to see you all back safe." As he pulled away, he looked at his family and new friends. "I've got to admit, out of all the missions you guys have been on, this one had me the most worried."

"Me too." Ruth interjected. "And now that you are all home safe, I can go and help Kyrano with the dinner. But I want to hear all the details of your rescue afterwards."

"Yes Ma'am" John answered.

Ruth then looked at the Halliwell's. "Now I know you three must be hungry. You're staying for dinner. Especially after you helped my grandsons."

"We'd love to Mrs Tracy, but we must go. We need to get back to our own time." Piper explained.

"Nonsense. You are staying for dinner and that's that." Ruth smiled as she left the room followed by Tin-Tin.

"There is no point in arguing with our Grandma. She always wins." Scott looked heavenward "Every time."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Phoebe looked at Piper before turning back to Scott. "Our Grams was the same. I think every grandmother is. They have a special training that ensures that they can win every argument."

Gordon walked over to the couch and sat down heavily. It finally sunk in that it was over. Which also meant that Phoebe would be going back home to her own time soon. After a while, Gordon just shrugged it off. There were plenty of other women in the world. Besides that, technically, Phoebe was a lot older then he was, even if she was attractive.

Jeff looked at the relaxed Gordon and shook his head. "Why don't you boys go and get cleaned up for dinner."

* * *

After dinner, everyone relaxed in the lounge and began to talk about what happened during the mission. Everyone that is, besides Scott and Phoebe who were out on the balcony gazing at the night sky. 

Phoebe smiled to herself. "I've got to admit, the future looks good. I wish that I could stay longer."

"Why don't you?" Scott looked at her and noticed that she quickly looked from him to the sky.

"I can't stay. I belong in 2003. My job and more importantly, my life is there. Including my nephew, who I missed during all of this." Phoebe explained.

"I understand." Scott said glumly.

Phoebe looked at him once more. And this time, she didn't look away when he faced her. "I've been meaning to say, thanks for coming to my rescue and saving my life. I still can't believe you took that bullet for me."

"Well, if it happened again, I would still do it." Scott smiled.

They both turned around when Piper appeared and called them. It was time to go.

Phoebe looked at Piper sadly as her sister retreated back to the lounge. She turned back to Scott. "I guess this is it. Time to say goodbye."

"Yeah. Thanks for helping us out with the Hood and that priestess. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you three."

"I'm glad that we could help."

Scott grabbed Phoebe's hand and kissed the back of it.

Phoebe smiled as he did this. "I better get going then." She turned to walk into the lounge and stopped.

Scott saw this. "What? What's wrong?"

Many things were flowing through Phoebe's mind. Her sister's words after she first met Scott and the fact that she would never see him again. Phoebe shrugged slightly. '_You only live once,'_ she thought. At the last minute, she thought against it. She quickly turned around and kissed Scott lightly on the cheek. She held onto his hand while looking into his blue eyes. "Goodbye Scott."

* * *

A/N: Just the epilogue to go now. Please review. 


	18. Full circle

A/N: Since this is the last chapter, I'd like to say a special thank you to Becca T, Lady Viva, Lemur3402, Clark959, Meredith Paris, Crystal, Mrsgordontracy, The Rabid Kookaburra, Shaz1, Mad-Friend, jeanster, Cha-Cha, HyperCaz and ctymose for reviewing my story. And thanks to my beta-readers.

Disclaimer: You know how it goes. I don't own any of them, etc, etc. Even though I wish that I had the powers. After the story ends, I'm returning the boys, so that they can carry on rescuing (until another author uses them) and I'm returning the Charmed one's, along with their spells and powers so that they can continue fighting evil.

Ok on with the final chapter.

* * *

Epilogue

A week later.

Halliwell manor 2003.

Phoebe ran down the stairs as a clap of thunder was heard outside. If she didn't get out of the house in the next 10 minutes, she would be late for work again. And with the rain outside, there would definitely be traffic on the road. Phoebe hurried into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee.

Piper watched her rushing sister with amusement as she fed her son, Wyatt. "Late again?"

"Uh huh."

"I thought that you were going to be working from home today?"

"Nuh uh. Got a meeting today. We're going to be talking about our new boss who is going to be taking over the newspaper." Phoebe explained. She looked around the kitchen. "Where's Paige?"

"She's in the living room finishing her drawings."

Phoebe kissed her nephew good morning. "Do you know what the drawings are of yet?"

"Nope."

Phoebe left Piper to seek out her youngest sister. She crept up and peered over her shoulder. "Wow, those are amazing, Paige."

Paige jumped and covered her creations. Once she realised that it was too late, she uncovered them and continued. "You were meant to wait until I had finished. And aren't you going to be late for work?"

"Well I couldn't wait to see them. And what's a couple of minutes. Elise will just shout at me, look disappointed and then let me continue with my... " Phoebe was interrupted by the door bell. She looked at her watch. "Who could that be?"

"Maybe it's your boss Elise making a house call so that she can tell you off." Paige joked.

Phoebe ran to the door and opened it. Outside, a man stood under his umbrella as he held onto his child.

"Hi, I'm Jeff Tracy. I received a phone call the other day about my wallet. I've come to collect it." He said in a husky voice. "I'm sorry that I couldn't come to get it at an earlier date, but I've been tied up."

"Erm its ok sir. I'll just go and get it." Phoebe couldn't believe how much Jeff and Scott looked alike. "Would you like to come in out of the rain?

Jeff thanked her and entered the house. Phoebe smiled at the little boy, who smiled back sweetly. He looked at the interior of the house. "Wow, you have a big house." He suddenly said.

Phoebe crouched down in front of the little boy. "Thanks. It's been in our family for a long time." She stood up and led Jeff to the living room, where her sister was drawing, before heading to the kitchen to retrieve Jeff's wallet from the drawer below the phone.

The little boy looked at Paige's drawings. "Wow, those are really good."

Paige looked at him, thanked him and smiled, before continuing with her work.

It wasn't long until Phoebe reappeared with Jeff's wallet. She saw how fascinated the little boy was with the one of the finished drawings. She smiled at him after handing Jeff back the wallet. "Do you like the drawings?"

The boy quickly looked at Phoebe and nodded before looking back at the drawing.

Phoebe whispered something to Paige and picked up one of the papers. She handed it to the boy who accepted it with a big smile.

* * *

Tracy Island 2027 

Scott spun around against the wall to face the lounge. "Hi Father."

"Hi Scott." Jeff greeted his son. "How was the mission?"

"A complete success. It would have been easier without the bad weather though." Scott shivered in his wet uniform.

"You better get cleaned up and dried off before you catch a cold."

"Yes sir." Scott answered as he walked towards his room. As soon as he got there, he took off his boots, sash and shirt before walking towards his desk. He looked up at he framed picture hanging above it. He remembered that after receiving the picture, he told his father that he would take extra special care of it.

Scott ran his hand over the wings on the picture. He couldn't believe how close to detail it was.

He was glad that Brains and his father referred to the picture when they were designing the Thunderbirds. Scott smiled as he looked once more at the original picture of Thunderbird 1 before going to have his shower.

* * *

The End 

A/N: Thank you to those who have read my fic, reviewed it and waited patiently for me to get new chapters up. Also I'd like to thank my beta readers, TheCaptain3 and Lady Viva for their help. I hope that you all enjoyed my story. Please review.


End file.
